1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for fixing at least one coupling to a carrier part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known from practice are devices for fixing couplings to a carrier part, which devices comprise a carrier that is to be fastened to the carrier part and is configured with a number of resilient snap hooks that protrude from the carrier opposite each other in pairs and that reach around the coupling to fix it in place. Although with these prior devices the couplings are fixed to the carrier well enough to prevent inadvertent detachment, the two parts of a given coupling first have to be joined together. This, however, is impractical in some applications and downright impossible in others.